Siblings (ENLGISH)
by linkita-chan
Summary: Time has passed since Hellen's death in the times of the plague, now that they are returning to commemorate his death. They find out that he is alive. How is that possible? They don't know it, but they must find answers to it, as well as help you remember his past and his family. (After Asra's Upright Ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings**

**I**

"Arrive"

**Disclaimer: The visual novel "The Arcana" does not belong to me, but to Nyx Hydra. Give all the love to them! I fell in love with his story and characters!**

* * *

It has been a couple of months since the magicians went on a trip. Things in the town of Vesuvia finally take a good path from the fateful day of the masquerade and the strange disappearance of Count Lucio. (That is rumored among the villagers). Although with the count, I think that nobody cares.

Hellen had risen as soon as he received the first rays of sun hitting his face and the sound of the birds began to ring in his ears.

— Good morning, Hellen. You're a wonderful sight — Said a voice at his side, purple eyes was the first thing he saw, they looked at him with a glow full of love. He came over to kiss her forehead.

— Asra, good morning. — Hellen replied, giving a small laugh when he saw him with his curly hair more disheveled than he already was ... He looked around, seeing that they were outdoors, without his tent.

— ... Did we forget to set up the tent last night?

— You wanted to stargaze — He replied.

— Oh, that's right. Must've fallen asleep like that — Asra replied with a small smile and then yawn and stretch. The morning light rays illuminate his cheeks, Hellen gave him a small chuckle, he knows what comes next. — Let's be lazy, just for a little bit — He lay back down, settling down to sleep again. The blond denied and sat on the grass.

— I'm up already. But i won't mind if you sleep in. — Hellen already knows him, being him, he could sleep anywhere. Even now.

— 'kay, good night — The boy laughed again before starting to prepare everything before returning to Vesuvia, while Asra is still asleep. In his sleeping bag Faust came out receiving the warm sun. Once everything was saved he had to make sure that special or necessary things were not left behind.

— Oh, Hellen, you didn't have to do all this — Asra spoke now that he's awake a second time.

— You can make it up to me later — The other replied.

— I do like the sound of that — Asra said, dressed quickly and rolled up her sleeping bag. Once that was done, he said — Let's hit the road — Hellen nodded. Both continued their journey back to Vesuvia.

* * *

**[Vesuvia, The Marketplace]**

— It's been a long time since we last came back here — said a girl with blond hair, short and full of freckles from the face to the shoulders.

— Five years since then... — Another person answered, a man with curly red hair and many freckles on his face.

— And it has been a while since we met the five of us — answered a woman with long blond hair to her back. A little cat slept in his arms.

— We know... — said a man, red hair and green eyes, as well as his freckles face, although few — But I expected it to be different.

— Since that day none of us has come here again — answered another man, with red hair, straight and short. The four people looked at him sadly — It seems that it still affects us... — He admitted, the others said nothing more or more. She does.

— It was our brother, — said the blond-haired girl — my brother... would have loved it to be remembered as it should. — She said, the other four were silent...

The five individuals continued walking through Vesuvius, most surprised that after those fateful days everything seemed so peaceful, normal, as if nothing had happened ... The brothers were amazed by the place. As he had told in the stories of his mother Vesuvius was his birthplace although he has certainly had many changes, since it looks different than she had described it, but something they could take for granted is that it was in a way. .. Cozy.

— Hey! can you smell that? — Asked the girl, in that, they noticed a sweet aroma in the air — we have to go to eat, wherever that aroma comes from It seems to be delicious! — He said before walking around the place, being guided by that aroma, the elders sigh at the girl's behavior as they followed her to avoid losing sight of her.

* * *

It was midday and the sun hit both magicians who entered the main road, as he had missed seeing Vesuvius in this way, calm and with nothing to worry about. Beside him, Asra smiled to see how Hellen's face lit up as they passed by, it was cute. When passing through a small fruit stand, the blond perceives the sweet aroma of these, instantly his stomach growls loudly.

— What was that? — Asra asked with a mocking smile on his face.

— It was "your" stomach — he said, ashamed of what he just did.

— Right~. Of course — Asra further increased her mockery of the boy. Hellen's face looked like a tomato.

— We should go and eat something before you waste away — he replied.

— Perish the thought — He laughed, before returning his gaze to the boy — I know we're expected at the palace, but a detour wouldn't hurt. Let's stop at the bakery — The blond boy nodded, getting carried away by Asra in the market.

...

— Thank you so much sir! — The girl spoke while holding six pieces of bread. One for her and the others for them.

— Ha ha! No problem! — exclaimed in joy the baker — It's good to see a smiling face around here, always brings good vibes to the business — said the baker giving a smile towards her.

— I can imagine it, you make the best bread around here — she said without erasing her smile, making the baker laugh at the compliment.

— Elena... — said one of her brothers — We must go — She nodded, said goodbye to the baker. Again the brothers resumed their path ... At the same time, Asra and Hellen arrived at the post.

— Good morning, Selasi.

— Hey, my favorite magicians returned! — said the good man, Elena turned back to see a white-haired boy, apparently someone was with him.. However, before people could see his face, people interposed, making it impossible for him to look at her, she again looks forward.

* * *

Hey, this is the first time I write a fanfic in English (I rather wrote everything in Spanish and translated it). I am sure there are many mistakes and I apologize that my English is bad.

Well, with nothing more to say, I say goodbye:

Linkita-chan, off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings**

**II**

"You're Alive?"

**Disclaimer: The visual novel "The Arcana" does not belong to me, but to Nyx Hydra. Give all the love to them! I fell in love with his story and characters!**

* * *

— Ah, nothing better than going back home — Asra said with relief, Hellen stretched his arms to relax.

— I know — he looked at his partner — I missed being back — The white-haired man nodded in agreement.

— I missed him too — Hellen returned to the door to change the shop sign from closed to open, after that he prepared to clean and accommodate some things for the store, because it was not too much to get some customers before nightfall, other than Hellen wasn't tired yet though, Asra apparently yes... but it still helped.

* * *

**[South End, at nightfall]**

— This place is not as mother described it to us — Said the youngest of the brothers, Elena, the others agreed with the words of her sister.

— I have investigated a little about Vesuvia before, there were floods in it for about three years, in the times of the Red Plague. — Allen said, he is the older brother. Where they walked there were not many lights, except for some places like bars or small stores. Still, it didn't seem like a good spine for anyone ... Less for one of them.

— You think Mother's house is... — The second brother, Lillith, left the question halfway. Allen sighed.

— Let's not assume that... — said the redhead. A moment later everything was silent, only having company the sound of the river and its own steps. They were almost reaching the end of the entire district. There you could see something later, it seemed to be a roof, something already old due to the years and the water that ran over it.

— Hey, Allen — said the third brother, Leslie — Is that our mother's house?

— Lillith? — asked the eldest, said nodded and closed his eyes trying to focus, he managed to perceive something ... A little energy, old but warm, he heard a couple of laughs. When he opened his eyes, he nodded.

— Yes, it is... well, it was — The second brother's gaze was reflected a bit of sadness. — Shit...

— There's an inn nearby, I saw it while we came here — Leslie spoke — At least to sleep tonight, come.

— Wait, Leslie... —Elena called her older brother — Can we go through a magic shop? — Leslie frowned, asking for an explanation of why? — I want to buy a new protective charm for Hellen ... A shriek was heard from the girl's back, a lemur appears from the hood, or at least you could see her head.

_"Shopping?" _— asked the animal, she nodded — _"Shopping!"_ — Leslie frowned as the animal stared at him, she might be adorable, but she screamed in an unpleasant way (or at least for him).

— Why? — Allen asked ignoring the fact that his younger brother did not like Elena's familiar. The girl explained that her lemur broked the last one, she screamed again, initiating a small argument between them about whose fault it was to break it, to which the older one later interrupted — Do you think there is a shop now? And it's almost night and everyone would be starting to close.

— Well... — The girl didn't know what to answer, she didn't want to worry her brothers because the trip was already exhausting.

— I'll go with her... — The second woman spoke, the fourth sister, Allith. The elders looked at both women with some concern — Don't worry, it won't be for long, you look for the inn — she answered giving the assurance that they would be fine, Allen just sighed again, giving youngest of the five brothers give a smile and to start walking away from the district to go find a store. The older brothers just only watches how they go away.

_They are worried, they lost one of them... Since that day no one wants to see someone else go as did his brother..._ they resumed their way to find a place to spend the night.

* * *

**[Magic Shop. Night]**

Not a single customer has set foot in the tent and it was night, almost bedtime ... Hellen was behind the counter sitting in a chair while waiting for someone to arrive, Asra had gone upstairs to prepare Some tea and make the time a little more enjoyable.

_"Tired?"_ — Faust asked who was at the center of the counter, she looked worried — _"Tired?"_

— A little, Faust, no customers have come. Although maybe it was because we opened almost at dusk — he replied giving a quick glance at the door.

_"Close shop?"_ — Asked again, Helen shook her head.

— No, not yet. — Said the blond guy stroking the snake's head, then Asra had arrived with two cups of tea to be calm before closing — Thank you.

Both magicians waited behind the counter and had a conversation about the trips they had made these months, many of them were fun moments and problems that made them laugh out loud and they are perfect excuses to bother the other, laugh again to repeat the cycle. Wow, as Hellen loves such quiet times, only the two of them and Faust enjoying the atmosphere...

At least until two people opened the door.

— Good evening, I'm sorry to bother you — said the woman, behind a girl, both had blonde hair and freckles, the only difference was the color of their eyes — We were looking for... — His voice faded as the wind, both looking towards Helllen, turning pale while the environment became heavy... It seemed they were seeing a _ghost_ — Oh my god...

It was what they heard. The older woman's hands shook, the other covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

— Hellen... — said the blonde with green eyes. His voice wanted to break into tears — How you- Y-you were... We... I... — she couldn't even articulate a word at what she sees.

— Brother! — The girl ran towards the blond, hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it. Hellen stood there, not knowing what to do or say. But still a feeling of deja-vu runs through him, a barely memory only sees... He was crying for a long time. Asra intuits what just happened. They are his sisters, in the past he had mentioned something about his family although the memory of when he had said it was too vague ... The female separated from the blond — How are you alive? Allith had said that you ... Am I really not dreaming? Can you come back?

— ... — and there he was silent looking at both women — Who? — The girl who hugged him tensed.

— Who?... with mother and father, our brothers... Our family — She tries to give a smile.

— I... I'm sorry, but... — His next words forze their blood left a completely emptiness.

.

.

.

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

_**To be continue...**_


End file.
